AN FPC-to-PCB connector carries electrical signals from a flexible printed circuit (“FPC)” to a rigid substrate, such as a printed circuit board (“PCB”). Typically, an electrical connector that is designed to receive an FPC may be attached or soldered to a rigid PCB or secured in a computer chassis before the FPC is secured to the electrical connector. Then, the FPC may be secured to the electrical connector. The electrical connector may have a mechanism for receiving the FPC, such as a hinged lid, for example, which closes down on the FPC and screws into the PCB or chassis to hold the FPC in place.
It may be desirable to handle an electrical connector with the FPC received prior to attachment to the printed circuit board, during manufacture, for example. The FPC and electrical connector are not usually secured as a standalone unit prior to attachment of the electrical connector to the printed circuit board. Typically, the electrical connector is secured to a rigid structure first before the FPC is attached thereto. Otherwise, the FPC may slip out or uncouple from the electrical connector. Simply holding the FPC and electrical connector together while attaching the assembly to a printed circuit board may not ensure a good electrical or mechanical connection. Without a mechanism in place to secure the components together, the FPC often may become uncoupled from the electrical connector.
Often, the space where electrical connectors are mounted is limited, such as the limited space in a computer chassis. Consequently, coupling the FPC to the electrical connector after the electrical connector has been mounted may be difficult due to the space constraints. A secure electrical and mechanical connection may not be achieved. Furthermore, electrical connectors may be used in spaces that are subject to gases or fluids, where contact of the electrical connector with such substances is undesirable. The electrical connector may include a sealing surface that may seal with another surface, thereby creating a barrier to the undesirable substances. Often, when an FPC is coupled to the electrical connector, the FPC extends from the electrical connector such that a portion of the FPC abuts the sealing surface. The FPC may interfere with the sealing surface such that the seal between the connector and another surface is not uniform.
It would be desirable to have a method of securing an FPC to an electrical connector to create a good electrical and mechanical connection. It would be desirable to have an electrical connector that can receive an FPC that does not uncouple from the electrical connector prior to attachment of the electrical connector to a rigid structure. Such a standalone unit would allow handling of the electrical connector with the FPC secured therein. It would also be desirable to have a better seal between an electrical connector that receives an FPC and another surface, so as to keep out gases or fluids.